Moonstruck
by The Blue Hydrangea
Summary: It was Kagura's eighteenth birthday, a turbulent time of many transitions. In the traditional Yato custom, a retainer is hired. Will his sword and voice be enough to protect her from herself? Okita/Kagura OkiKagu.
1. A rainy Day in Edo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**

* * *

**

Note: Moonstruck means 1) Mentally deranged supposedly by the influence of the moon; crazed 2) Dreamily romantic or bemused

Gotta love the polarity.**

* * *

**

Ps. For younger readers, the first few chapters are more or less K+ with no strong mature themes.

I put in an M just in case the storyline happens to swing that way later on. So not to worry. =)

**

* * *

**

**The time-time is 5 years into the future.**

Kagura: 17 going on 18.

Okita:22.

Shinpachi: 20.

Gintoki & The Shinsengumi guys: 20-30-ish

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**A Rainy Day in Edo  
**

It was an ordinary day in Edo, to be exact, it was a Wednesday. A Wednesday like any other, if one would only overlook all the rain that was beating down onto the city.

... And onto its long suffering inhabitants.

It was exactly 3pm.

At the Yorozuya residence, an auburn haired girl was raiding the communal fridge. Jars of mayonnaise and strawberry jam clinked dangerously together as the fridge door slams shut.

''Eeehhh… we're all out of Sukonbuuu...''

''…Again,'' deadpanned a drawling voice from the direction of the living room.

Looking past her shoulder, Kagura spied her white-haired guardian draped casually across the couch.

Gintoki Sakata, or Gin-chan as she liked to call him, was lying on his side, casually propping up his lean form with a powerful arm. With his other free hand, he skillfully maneuvered the pages of his JUMP magazine.

'' … Oh yeah?'' She quickly retorted, ''Get a JOB Gin-chan.''

''Kagura-chan, as you already know it's the _**customers**_ that come looking for us,'' remarked the ex-Joui member carelessly, '' and besides, aren't I already a _**full time babysitter**_ for you guyyyeaarrghhhhhh..! ''

A pink cushion had launched itself across the small room like a projectile, coinciding against Gintoki's face with meteoric force. Promptly losing his balance, he tumbled off the couch.

And sadly, for Gintoki, he did _not _manage a graceful landing. To be exact, Gintoki Sakata collapsed like a sack of potatoes… Ouch…

''Nice-hit!'' Intoned Shinpachi from behind his magazine.

Smirking in triumph, the perpetrator surveys a job well done. She certainly wasn't a member of the Yato-clan for nothing.

"_Gin-chan's face is probably still smoldering right now."  
_

Meanwhile, Shinpachi who had returned to reading his monthly magazine (**Great Holiday retreats- Hawaii special!**) on the adjacent couch merely pushed up his trademark spectacles a fraction. They gave off a sudden gleam.

'' I'll be twenty this year, Gin-San,'' the black-haired youth remarked conversationally.

''… And Kagura will be eighteen, doesn't that you know… make us _mature young adults_?''

'' Well, you can carry your mature adult ass to the store and back,'' remarked Gintoki in a testy voice, he was still attempting to heave himself onto the couch,'' … and take Kagura with you, I wanna read my JUMP in peace..."

''_Lan_guage Gin San, you don't want Kagura-chan picking up your negative traits," said Shinpachi in a mock-scolding voice.

''… I think it's a little late for that Shinpachi-kun… and besides, her vocabulary _**is**_ more intensive then mine…"

"… Point taken." Said Shinpachi.

They both laughed.

'' OK, I was just thinking of heading out to the store anyway," said Kagura brightly.

Two short woofs, and a happy bark.

''No Saddaharu, it's just going to be me today, and besides, all that rain can't be good for your fur. ''

A pitiful whine.

'' And don't give me that puppy-dog look, do you want to smell bad later?''

''… He IS a dog Kagura," deadpanned Gintoki from the couch.

_"Ah so he finally managed to get back on the couch," _thought Kagura._  
_

''Oh and Kagura, please buy more toilet paper… also, we will need one box of meat… from the half-priced selection,'' said Shinpachi lightly. He rolls his eyes at her familiar joke, ''… and yes, I was referring towards the _multi-pack rolls_...onegai.''

''Hai... anything else?''

'' I want a parfait... a chocolate one... it costs 250 Yen at the store.'' Spoke a drawling voice, from the direction of the couch.

And as an afterthought, Gintoki added, '' Why don't you get me one for free and we'll say no more about this?''

''Deal… Gin-chan, you sure are easy to please."

"Make that two parfaits then, a strawberry flavored one would be nice."

''IN YOUR _DREAMS_, guahahahah!''

''Please watch your blood sugar-level Gin-san, we don't want the medics around again..."

''Be back at six for dinner Kagura-chan!'' It was Shinpachi.

''I will!'' She promised.

* * *

The door clicked shut. Kagura made her way down the old wooden steps, tapping out a rhythm with her feet as she went.

… One... two… one… two…

''Ah, she forgot her umbrella...'' Said Gintoki languidly.

They both turned to see Kagura's purple umbrella peering out innocently from inside the umbrella well.

Like any other average umbrella, it shielded her from the elements. Belying its humble appearance, however, it also served as a deadly weapon- a trademark weapon of choice of her Yato clansmen. Built ingeniously within its shaft was a machine gun, capable of pumping 5.26mm rounds through reinforced steel.

''Do you think Kagura-chan's gonna be okay?'' Shinpachi said worryingly.

He continued slowly, '' Maybe I should go after her."

Saddaharu, Kagura's giant white dog barked in agreement.

''Nah, let her be Shinpachi, what doesn't kill her will only make her stronger you know." Gintoki replied nonchalantly, whilst scratching an ear.

_"Ew," _Shinpachi grimaced._  
_

''I was referring to her catching a cold Gin-san.''

''… So was I.''

* * *

Downstairs, Catherine-san and Otose-san were cleaning the tables in preparation for the evening's guests. They didn't need anything from the store today, but nonetheless gave her their thanks.

She smiled and waved in passing.

Outside, the rain was finally beginning to clear; a smattering of blue showing among the grey skies.

And as she stepped out beneath the sky, a cold draft passed her cheek.

Kagura let out a breath… finally!

… She was alone.

* * *

**Author's note:**

... Eh?

You guys are still here?

Wow... A big Thank you... and...

... Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

All reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive ones are even better, thank you everyone!

***Ps. Check out my Deviantart Acct on my Profile page for original 'Moonstruck" drawings. =) ***


	2. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

* * *

**

This chapter is going to be very introspective and atmospheric. ...Just the way I like it.

And yes, Kagura is a big girl now and is capable of self-introspection. She's still somewhat a child though, so prepare yourself for an interesting contrast of character.

And Okita makes an appearance. Finally!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Reflections**

Kabuki-cho shone and glittered in the pale sunlight, an after-effect of the rain.

Everywhere in the most unlikely of places, Kagura noticed that the city was reflected back upon itself, through the highly-finished facades of the commercial buildings and the puddles that dotted the sidewalk. It all fascinated her.

Her hands feeling extraordinarily light, Kagura fumbled for her umbrella only to discover that she left it behind. … Geez, well she wasn't going to turn back now.

_"Thank Kami for the mild sun."  
_

It was perverse really, that the sun the natives loved so, that she always secretly admired, should only serve to hurt her pale, slightly translucent skin. Therefore, Kagura always loved rainy and cloudy days. Mostly, it put her in a nostalgic mood.

Today however, the weather reminded her of her childhood. Every playful patter of a rain-drop and the splash of a foot-fall reminded her of the games she and her brother used to play among the puddles.

"… _Rain, wasn't it supposed to have a purifying effect?" She mused.  
_

Remembering her home-planet, an embittered smile creeps onto her lips.

It was fitting really, giving eternal rain to a planet that reputedly produced the most efficient assassins and cut-throats the universe has ever known. This was hard fact, an irony that was not lost, least of all, on Kagura herself. Shuddering, she turned her thoughts away, towards better and brighter things.

_"Anyway, it is too late to look back, uh huh. Gin-chan said that I must always look forward- towards the future!"_

Pumping an enthusiastic fist into the air, she smiled, her happiness rushing back towards her._

* * *

_The rain, reduced to a light-drizzle fell freely onto her hair, her eyelashes, her cheeks. Swinging her head back defiantly, she returned the raindrops into the air…

At seventeen going eighteen, Kagura has since blossomed into a slender young lady. Auburn hair growing slightly past shoulder-length, framed a pretty heart-shaped face. She had clear blue eyes, long lashes and a soft pink mouth. Growing up among the boys though, she never really paid much attention to appearances. She was still as simple and down-to-earth as ever.

Unfortunately, the potty-mouth habit of hers never wavered, much to Shinpachi's dismay.

"_More trash-talk a day keeps a boyfriend at bay."_ That was what he had said.

Kagura almost snorted, but luckily restrained herself. She willed herself to walk in a lady-like fashion, but that didn't last very long before she broke into a run, laughing as she splashed among the puddles.

The crowds pushed by her, shielding themselves against the last dregs of rain.

All around her, umbrellas were in bloom by the thousands. Their bright plastic colors a stark contrast against the gray stream of humanity.

"How ironic it is, that I can only move about freely when the world is raining," she spoke whimsically into the rain.

_"I wonder how Papi is doing, he is probably half-way across he universe by now… and big brother… though he__ is__ somewhat of a jerk… it's been a long time since I last wrote to Papi though…"_ Through half-lidded eyes, she smiled, constructing a letter in her head.

* * *

Hai Papi/ Baldy!

Sorry it took me so long to write!… I am doing great, and I miss your crazy training sessions… _Ah screw that_, I miss _**you**_, when are you gonna come bacckkkkk! Gin-chan, Saddaharu and Shinpachi are also doing good

… _Ummm_, you mentioned that you'll be here to celebrate my eighteenth birthday right? Well, you better be here for sure! I even got that hair-growth serum you requested, off E-bay, so you HAVE to come! ;)

We are getting many many customers lately, so no worries… The Yorozuya is getting quite famous lately! Also, I am holding my own in fights better than ever… am working extra hard so my friends don't worry… not that you guys ever had a need to, gyahoho! Your little gal can take care of herself!

Oh and Papi… I think I have a crush on someone! … Hehe… he's obnoxious, and sadistic… most of the time anyway… but I think I really like him! .. However, he can be surprisingly dependable at times, and also happens to be super-cute-

* * *

"… _Wahh! I can't believe I've admitted that, even to myself_!"

Kagra giggled playfully into her hand.

* * *

-I think you may have met him before, but I don't think you'll remember. His name is Okita sougo... he's a Captain in the Shinsengumi.

…Umm and I have something else to ask you…Have you seen Kamui lately? I was just thinking of you guys recently.. Please be safe..

After all, you guys are still family!

She signed off as:

Your wisecracking daughter Kagura. =)

* * *

... Suddenly, she felt wetness envelope her ankles.

"_Huh?"  
_

Breaking out of her rhapsody, Kagura realized that she had walked into an exceptionally large and deep puddle.

_"__Eeeeehhhhhhhh…. I'm gonna have to clean these shoes all over again… ugh… Shinpachi's going to have a fit!"_

She was in the middle of removing her slippers, when she caught sight of the city-skyscrapers reflected on the water surface. In a fit of childishness, she bent over and lightly prodded the gleaming surface.

She shrugged half-halfheartedly,"… _well seeing as my feet are wet already, a little more won't make no difference…"  
_

Contact. The image rippled, catching the light as it spread out radially...

Forgetting herself, Kagura began kneeling downwards, mesmerized.

"_WOW! You can totally see the little spaceships from here…"_

Every last detail was faithfully reproduced onto the water surface.

* * *

Then out of the blue, a voice broke into her thoughts-

- It snapped her concentration.

Warranting her more annoyance than it deserved, she whipped her head around.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She shouted out without thinking.

'Oh! I'm really sorry!" She looked up sheepishly.

Seeing who he was however, her expression turned into an annoyed one instead.

"- Wait, nope, on second thought. I'm not sorry." She deadpanned.

'' Why, hello to you too China," Came a dry voice.

Reality had intervened in the form of Okita Sougo.

* * *

**Author's note:**

All reviews are greatly appreciated. Constructive ones are even better, thank you everyone!

***Ps. Check out my Deviantart Acct on my Profile page for original 'Moonstruck" drawings. =) ***


	3. Contact

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Contact**

… _Huhhh... ? Crap… its's him!_

'' Okita… kun!"

Kagura looks up eagerly, all annoyance fleeing at once.

Tracing his voice to the edge of the puddle, she sees him standing there alone- wearing his trademark Super-man Tee-shirt, jeans and an ironic smile.

At twenty two, Okita Sougo appeared the same as he always did. Flaxen-haired… sarcastic... a tough and talented fighter. But if one observed carefully though, there were a few very definite changes.

For one, he had visibly grown taller and sturdier, which gave him an additional advantage in battle. These days, Okita made its physical presence felt during their weekly brawls- his sheer body mass catching her by surprise as he forced her off her feet. An offensive gesture, used strategically against her slim form.

It was something she had painfully experienced for herself first hand.

Despite retaining some of his child-like features, there was a significant drop in terms of youthful-appeal. Okita's soft boyish facial-contours have been gradually taking on an angular, more masculine edge. Also, his large brown eyes seemed to appear sharper. Their movements visibly restless, with a new-found calculating air.

_… Eyes that could switch instantaneously from softly-appealing to unblinking hardness… not entirely unlike those of a raptor's._

Naturally the apathetic-demeanor was kind of a given, but there were other… newer changes…

Kagura had noticed fairly recently (with some worry) that he had some new scars on his sword arm. They ran down the back of his arm like speed bumps, knotted like fine ropes. A physical reminder of the miscalculations one made in the heat of battle.

She could see them especially clearly today, since he didn't bother hiding them under his usual long sleeved coat.

* * *

Okita spoke again.

''Say China… It's a little early in the year for spawning season… are the tadpoles out yet ?"

''… Come again… ?"

Totally confused, kagura stares at him curiously for half a minute, impatiently awaiting his reply.

''I was referring to you China… what are you doing, crouched in that puddle?"

The subtle tone itself was unmistakable, Okita was looking for a full blown verbal argument.

Therefore, Kagura wisely decided to ignore him... a miserable attempt, since there wasn't anything else to occupy her. She could not even concentrate on the puddle anymore... not while he was _standing there_... _smirking_ at her.

"Oh, oh, don't tell me… could you possibly be a new undiscovered species of frog?''

Okita tilts his face to the side in mock contemplation. An charming gesture to any casual bystander, but to Kagura... It spelled** D**-**O**-**O**-**M**.

In bold capitals.

"… I know!" An evil smirk spread itself across his features.

Kagura barely had time to think:_ …__uh oh… this can't be good... _

Before he spoke again_._

_... Damnn!  
_

" I'll christen you erm… _Frogus… Sadistius,_" Okita announced triumphantly, rightfully proud of his jibe.

He thought: _Why it was his quickest one yet! At least, where China is concerned... Usually taunting Hijikata is my favorite hobby... but China ran close seconds._

Meanwhile Kagura was visibly fuming. You could practically see the steam between her ears.

She thought: … _Dude… there's no such term as 'frogus'… just who was your science teacher anyway?__ And__... are you lumping me together with an inferior life-form BAKAYORO?_

Watching her conflicted facial-expressions, he pressed on mercilessly.

''… Named after me of course… my… my… aren't you feeling completely _honored _right now?"

… Ladies and Gentlemen, Okita Sougo has arrived.

* * *

And the battle was on.

" Gee Sadist, what happened to _China_?" Kagura sneered.

''Awww, what happened to Okita-kun?" Okita retorted.

He was smiling disarmingly. A carefully designed smile, dazzling enough to knock out a whole cohort of die-hard fan-girls.

But Kagura knew better.

"Forget it, Sadist suits you just fine," She snarled.

" Hijikata calls me the Prince from planet S, but you may call me Prince for short." (smugly)

" Uh-uh, in your dreams… oh and I forgot to laugh… ha… ha."

_A beat…_

"what's so great about that puddle anyway?" Okita demanded airily.

By then, their argument was wearing thin. Even for him.

"Go away Sadist, it's MY private puddle, go find your own one." Kagura groans tiredly.

This was getting annoying. _No.._. _He was really annoying, it was all **him**._

''… who are you, a property agent? And besides, I think I'll invite myself in… don't mind if I do." He bowed mocking before bending down to remove a sandal-strap.

"Actually… I do mind..." She began, only to be ignored. Completely.

... _WHAT A JACKASS!_ and other similar thoughts were coursing through her mind.

… _No… no, don't come over… Awww… damn!_

"Here I come."

Kicking off his sandals, he waded into the puddle. Gingerly, he began picking his way towards her.

Rolling her eyes at him, Kagura unwillingly allows him a space next to her. She was slightly uncomfortable at their distance… other than fighting, he had never consciously came near her.

Squatting downwards in a single fluid movement, Okita peers intently into the puddle.

''… you know what China?"

"Yeah?"

" Wow… you can actually see the skyline from here… and is that a tiny space-craft.. ?"

Kagura smiles.

… _It looks like the Sadist sees things the same way I do… wait… Isn't that a good thing? … Kami-sama, does this mean… we're actually having a… a moment…?_

''What do you see China?"

…_. Huh?_

"… a few candy wrappers and a bottle-cap."

* * *

… _Whhaaa? Was that me talking? What the heck did I just say… ?... Stupid! Stupid Kagura!_

''Ahhhh~ is that so?''

Okita smirks amused, ''looks like China-girl has no poetry in her soul after all."

Standing up abruptly, Kagura turns to leave.

'' … Wait, where are you going?" There was a slight note of panic in Okita's usually calm voice.

But Kagura did not catch it. Thoroughly exasperated, her only thought was to get away as quickly as possible. She was actually a little hurt… how dare he be so presumptuous … it was as if… did he only expect that little of her? That she could never hope to see things the way he did?

She actually felt tears prickling the edges of her eyelids. Immediately, she rubs at them fiercely.

"If it's a fight you want, I left my umbrella back home… I'm headed to the store… _goodbye_ you baka sadist." Kagura announced in a thick voice. It wasn't exactly the fierce effect she was going for, but it was all she could muster at the moment.

Head held high, she turns away with as much dignity she could manage.

'' Oh, and by the way, that 'tiny space-craft' was a Shinsengumi Patrol-ship.'' She said, scorn-fullness reverberating through every word.

… Ah.

… So China was actually paying attention?… How unexpected… that she can see things my way… does that make us similar? … Come to think of it isn't she my rival… of a sort? Don't rivals usually have a lot in common?

Usually, if Okita was thinking hard, his expression showed no indication of it. It was a habit cultivated from his youth, training in the force. To be able to keep up a poker-face, or at least blank expression, one needed to keep his mental thought-flow from directly affecting his features. It was a feat he usually excelled in.

Until now.

Okita was definitely feeling surprised. And it showed, clear as the day.

Grabbing her chance at his stunned expression, Kagura stamps onto the water.

Hard.

… _That should wipe that smug look off his face…_

… pwwwwuuuuuutttttttttfffff!

* * *

Icy cold water soaked him all over.

Kagura was going to laugh when she finally caught sight of his expression, beneath his dripping hair. There was a foreign look to it that she did not recognize.

"… Sadist…?''

Worried, she opened her mouth to apologize.

And without warning, he pulls her down towards him.

* * *

"Aaahhhh!"

* * *

**Author's note:**

And as for every Gintama fan out there worth their salt, we love Okikagu moments, they are hilarious! More please! XDDD

While we love their boisterous interaction, this chapter also reveals their hidden psyches.

Silly? Definitely.

Romantic? Probably.

Enjoy! And don't forget to drop a review on your way out. =)

* * *

***Ps. Check out my Deviantart Acct on my Profile page for original 'Moonstruck" drawings. =) ***


	4. Please Mr Policeman

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**

* * *

**

Okikagu is **LOVE**.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Please Mr Policeman**

Within a millisecond, Kagura imagined the smash onto the pavement, her mind already steeling herself for impact -

- Except that it never came.

... Say WHAT?

Her eyes fluttered open. Okita's red eyes were staring directly into hers.

… Perhaps she should have kept them shut after all…

* * *

"Took you long enough China," Okita remarked in a lazy voice.

They were entangled in a precarious position. Okita's arm was wrapped around her torso, his other hand still clamping firmly onto her wrist. That was the only thing keeping her from falling completely into the water-

* * *

"_-And at the same time, from getting away. DAMN! Can't somebody ELSE save me instead?" _Kagura thought dismally, seeing his smirking face._  
_

In her fear, she had ended up clutching the front of his Tee-shirt. He smirked at her, and her heart fluttered rebelliously.

"_How embarrassing," _She instinctively looked away, breaking he intensity of his gaze._  
_

It was then she realized she could feel him, beneath the thin cotton material. And he was breathing… harshly.

Kagura blushes a bright red color to match her hair.

"Urmmm… Okita-kun, could you let go of me?"

No answer.

''Please- Mr Policeman?"

* * *

With deliberate slowness, Okita lowered his lips until they were level with her ear, purposely delaying that one movement until he was satisfied at watching her squirm.

''No." Okita said simply.

''Whhaaaa~! The FUCK you're doing sad-" Kagura yelled in fury, only to be shocked into silence at his next action.

''You.. Made.. Me.. Wet.. China," he purred into her ear, ''so help me, you will pay for your crime."

"_Ahh? What the HELL is that bastard thinking?" _Her heart-beat spiked immediately, desperately, she willed it to slow down.

''That's sexual harrasement Sadist, you've possibly SCARRED me for life." She glared daggers at him.

''Wrong answer," he laughed in a sing-song way that made Kagura want to pull on his perfect hair. Hard.

"_Fine. I'll just break his knees later_."

''Fine, but in case you never noticed, people are STARING moron!'' She dropped her voice to a furious whisper.

''… Let them.''

Desperately, she wracked her brains.

"_Aha, I've got it!_"

''OK Sadist you WIN…how's that? NOW will you let me go?'

"Bingo!''

Okita smiled- his smile like a blade.

Then he slowly brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

... She could feel his eyelashes, tinged with moisture, feather her cheek.

Surprising herself, she leaned boldly forward, closing the narrow gap.

Eyes widening at her forwardness, he let out a moan into her lips, something he regretted almost immediately after-wards.

Kagura smiled triumphantly at his sheepish expression and thought, "_Strike one for the sadist_."

And then they were kissing, passionately.

And as his arm tightened around her, she absentmindedly traced the contours of his scars.

Throughout their battles, it occurred to her that he had never once cut her thus, at least not deeply enough to warrant such permanent scarring.

_"Of course, that's probably because of my Yato-blood," _she thought proudly.

_"Aniki doesn't have a single scar on him either… there are no traces of any mark on my skin… no physical indication to show of having fought any battles_… _With him?"_

Kagura broke away from her reverie. Cerulean eyes met Wine-red ones._

* * *

_Okita who was watching her, seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

''… Kagura, have I never left a mark upon you…? " Okita murmured, with a touch of surprise.

''After all this time...?''

Kagura was surprised by the sudden sinking feeling she experienced, and it was coming from inside of her. She frowned thoughtfully.

"What could that face be, are you disappointed?" Okita jeered playfully.

''NO freaking way," She snorted, 'Don't you get cocky, mister."

''Well then … I'll give you one."

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward onto her, drawing her wrist towards his lips for a kiss.

* * *

As she leaned deeper into his touch, Kagura found herself smiling contentedly.

"How did things get like this... and of all people, it had to be you, Sadist." She whispered.

"_...And yet I've never felt so safe before._"

* * *

"OW, You bit me! Asshole!" Yelled Kagura in shock.

"Hahaha, let's keep things unexpected China. I don't want you getting all girly and predictable." He teased.

"Heh. That's NEVER gonna happen!" She declared confidently, twirling a lock of his straw-colored hair.

"Promise?"

"... I guess."

* * *

All that time, the yellow rain fell around them.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ps. The title is a parody of 'Please Mr Postman.' By The Carpenters... Enjoy!

Here's a quote from my brother: Go back to the 1970s where you belong!

... Lady Gaga anyone?

* * *

***Ps. Check out my Deviantart Acct on my Profile page for original 'Moonstruck" drawings. =) ***


	5. Crimson Leaves

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Everyone's Favourite Mayora makes his appearance in this chapter! Some Hijikata/Okita interaction.

Of the heterosexual kind only. It's still an OkiKagu fic people!

* * *

Ps. There's going to be some blood at the end of this chapter. It isn't Hijikata's though, that's all I'm telling you.

Avoid it if you must!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Crimson Leaves**

Sougo's POV.

It was ten minutes to seven o'clock when he finally reached home.

To Okita Sougo home meant the Shinsengumi headquarters, a vast airy compound built in the traditional Japanese style. It was autumn, and the maple leaves were afire with color. Miniature planes of red and yellow enveloped the wooden structure from all sides, painting the air with every warm color in the spectrum.

"…Ginko, Black maple, Japanese Pine and Cherry birch."

Okita ran them off diligently, the names rising in his mind like so many bubbles, breaking into his usual stream of thought.

He used to view them as extraneous, serving no possible function except on the rare occasion when one actually _happens_ to sees a particular specimen. Presently however, every name served as a precious reminder of his beloved late sister… and thus he retained them.

"_Ane-ue, this is Sougo…"

* * *

_

A strong wind sent flurries of leaves spinning into frantic random movements, cartwheeling through the air.

He caught one. A humorless action borne out of reflex, only to realize he's crushed it in a vice grip. Appearing to lose its vitality, the singular maple leaf sat on his palm clinging onto the moisture already present there.

If you squinted hard enough, it looked like blood - red - like her hair.

"Kami-sama, I'm turning into a sap_," _sighed Okita mussling his hair._  
_

It was as if his very surroundings were conspiring against him.

"... Tch."

"Tadaima." Okita said to no one in particular.

''… Okaeri."

* * *

Only a few feet away, Hijikata Toushiro was leaning against a maple tree.

Remembering his sister's early lessons, Okita instantly identified the tree to be… Devil's Maple. He murmured with some irony_, "_How fitting for the Demonic Vice-commander…_"_

Hijikata probably didn't notice the significance though. It was one hell of a coincidence, you had to smile.

"Hijikata… San…?"

"Never mind me... are you… smiling?" Hijikata was in the middle of lighting his cigarette, a hand poised in mid-air.

"._.. Out of surprise maybe?_" Okita grinned in spite of himself.

"…I was NOT!" He exclaimed hurriedly.

* * *

Kagura's POV

… _what, just happened…_

Her trip to the store had been a blur… She vaguely remembered neon lights, the gust of air-conditioning, buying Gin-chan's parfait… and a box of pork for Shinpahi-kun, wandering out before she even collected her change. In fact, the store-assistant had to give chase and hand it to her- two thousand-yen notes and some shillings.

She didn't even remember the walk up the stairs.

The two women had stared at her wet clothing in surprise, taking in her disheveled form.

Catherine had stared worriedly after her retreating back. She glances meaningfully at the trail of puddles kagura left in her wake.

" Otose san, is she alright?"

Otose merely smiled as she took a long drag onto her cigarette.

''Who knows?"

"… _Ah, so it has happened."

* * *

_

She knocked on the front door…and blinks in the sudden light.

It was Shinpachi, his tall form silhouetted in the hall-way.

Faintly, a happy bark was heard within the house-hold.

"Kagura!"

"Thank goodness you're back, it's already half-past seven… and were all so worried about you!" He exclaimed.

Warm-yellow fluorescent light streamed from behind him, keeping Shinpachi's anxious expression in a mild shadow.

Gintoki poked his head from behind them.

''… Yo Kagura… about my parfait… ?"

''… And we're ALL so worried about you,'' said Shinpachi in an annoyed voice. But there was a gentle relieved smile on his face.

Though grateful at his concern, Kagura couldn't even summon the manna to smile at Shinpachi's little joke.

Reaching into her bag she handed the sweet to Gintoki, "… Here. Catch!"

Within a fraction of a second, Gintoki's expression changed.

"_WHAT? Oh no, I should have used my other hand… did Gin-chan notice?" _Kagura thought frantically. Silently, she stood at the threshold, noting Gintoki's horrified expression.

" kagura-chan… what have you done…"

* * *

Sougo's POV

The sky weighed down around them, tinting the surroundings with blue. A cigarette butt glowed red, punctuating the newly-formed darkness.

Hijikata made no move towards Sougo, preferring to remain exactly where he was. Usually, he wasn't one to probe. Expressing concern itself was to him, an anomaly, but this time... curiosity overtook him.

- And he found himself hesitatingly posing a question, 'Did something good happen today…"

"…Its none of your business, Mayora." Okita retorted instinctively.

"… _Ugh, defensive as always."_

''… Sougo, there is something I have to tell you."

"If this is about Ane-ue… I don't really want to hear it, you can't change the past Hijikata san."

* * *

_In the background, a maple leaf descended onto the Shinsengumi pond, sending ripples across the surface.

* * *

_

"… And besides, we already both knew that you loved her."

" Keh… you've always been a sharp one. Unfortunately you're close, but not quite." Hijikata chuckled humorlessly.

''You mean that there is something else…'' Okita's expression showed mild surprise.

''… Sougo. ''

''Stop saying my name, its annoying… Look, I just want to go to my room and take a shower okay?''

Hijikata takes another drag on his cancer-stick, ex-haling slowly.

A gray cloud drifts into the dusk, isolated and lonely. The two men watched it go.

Sougo stares hard at it, as if willing it to disintegrate simply by glaring… but mostly he was simply grateful for a distraction… anything to look at besides the older man.

There was a heavy silence… charged with tension and unanswered questions.

''… Do you want to know why I turned down your sister?" The dark haired man had spoken again.

''… Stop it." Okita could feel his body going rigid.

"It was because I love her.''

''… But… in the end… I could only protect myself," Hijikata drew in a shuddered gasp as he continued speaking faster.

''… I had to let her go… because… I couldn't bear to see her suffer—because of me.''

Okita's heart lurched in raw confusion, shock... but most of all, disgust.

"_That bastard doesn't deserve to LOVE anyone- least of all Anue!_" Okita narrowed his eyes in an unexpected surge of hatred.

''… You're pathetic!'' He spat in sudden venom.

Keeping his expression cool, he scrutinized Hijikata closely for minute changes in facial-expression, waiting... for the blow to fall.

* * *

HHijikata's expression twisted onto itself, caught between amazement, horror and a self-redeeming sarcastic smile.

Okita had responded in the only way he knew how, but seeing this expression, even his cold heart was wretched with guilt. Hijikata had looked stricken, but with what?

_"I have never seen him look so sad... why Hijikata-san looks almost... vulnerable!"Okita started in surprise.  
_

_"__Him... Hijikata Toushirou... impossible! The Shinsengumi's own Demonic vice commander,__mayonnaise-consuming, aggressive and skilled swordsman, the brains behind their organization... he who had never lost a battle," _Okita could only stare dumbfounded._  
_

The man in question was currently wrestling with his inner-emotions. It was painful sight to watch.

Okita turned away, ashamed. "_It's no good, I assumed that I could derive some happiness from this man's misery- but no! Not this time- GAH! What wrong with me?_"

* * *

''I'm not going to deny that… but Sougo, you're different." His familiar sarcastic tone was back.

Upon hearing his name, Okita snapped his head rapidly back over his shoulder.

"The one you like… it's Kagura isn't it, that Yorozuya girl?"

Okita nods numbly, blood rushing to his head as he remembered that afternoon.

''… hhuuuuuu~ that one can take care of herself, so don't worry… just… have fun eh?"

''… Like you guys always do." Hijikata smiled. It was sincere, untainted by his usual sarcasm. And Okita noted that it reached his gray eyes this time. They managed to look... benign and knowing at the same time.

Okita shook his head. "_No... it must have been a trick of the light."_

"… Yes Hijikata San."

And he meant it this time.

* * *

_The atmosphere relaxed instantly… as if something had been torn down… walls maybe? There was an indescribable openness in the air… Facing one another, they both stood still in silence, instinctively prolonging the moment.

* * *

_

"… So, did you kiss her?"

Hijikata broke the silence first. He smirked wolfishly.

Okita merely gave him a blank look, ''… I'm entitled to arresting you for privacy infringement Hijikata-San."

Completely flustered now, he turned and began walking quickly to his room. Then, Okita paused for a moment a few feet away and spoke, in a high and unsteady voice.

''… But thank you, for telling me all this… stuff, I'll be taking my leave now... Toushirou-san."

Waching Sougo's retreating back, a pleasantly surprised Hijikata smiled and removed his cigarette, snuffing it out on the dirt.

"… _Mitsuba-san, you wouldn't have to worry, I think he's going be okay," _he thought languidly._  
_

"… Meh, I'm almost jealous.''

Distantly, from behind him, Okita thought he heard Hijikata laughing softly into the black nothingness.

* * *

A soft breeze sighed over the tree tops… and somewhere in the compound, a fluorescent light comes on.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Yorozuya.

Kagura was about to have a bath. Peeling off her wet clothing, she stepped into the shower stall.

_"_Aahhhh -it feels great!_" _She exclaimed noisily to the hot running water_.  
_

Pressing onto the soap dispenser, she lathered herself over. Casually washing her hair with one hand, She brought the other up to her face, smiling.

_"What?" _Her eyes widened in shock. She sees his scar, but there was something else. Red.

_"… Its red… blood…?"_

Looking down she sees thin rivulets of crimson, running past her thighs, her ankles…

… Coagulating together with the soap suds in a grotesque shade of pink.

She held onto the wall for support, staining the tiles. Everywhere she touched, blood blossomed, simultaneously traveling along and being consumed by the water…

"… _No! It is happening much too early…!" _She screamed silently_, _all around her the hot water roared into her ears._  
_

Feeling her strength leave her, she crumpled onto the ceramic tiles.

"… _Kami-sama… whats happening… I feel faint…Sougo… help me!"_

The world was disappearing in a sea of red.

* * *

''GET A GRIP!"

She said it out loud, her voice shook a little but she ignored it.

"Get up… get up… get up!" She repeated over and over like it was a mantra.

"…_Get up, you're not so far gone as to wish for that Sadist..." _She thought sternly to herself._  
_

That did it.

Kagura slowly forced herself to get up. Determinedly she rinsed off the bloody stains, finishing her bath as quickly as she could.

Without hesitation, she toweled herself roughly and pulled on her clothes, almost tripping over her feet in her haste to get out.

* * *

A few minutes later, she was walking towards the corridor towards the living room.

_"It was time to call on Otose-san." _She thought determinedly as she pulled on a cardigan.

"I'm going out!" She declared.

_"_Wait Kagura, where are you're going_?" _Exclaimed Shinpachi in surprise.

From the crouch Gintoki looked up from his parfait, "That's right young lady, you get back in her-"

**_SLAM!

* * *

_**

_"_What's UP with her?_" _Shinpachi raised an eyebrow quizzically.

_"_Women_," _sighed Gintoki getting up and giving an experimental stretch, unwillingly he set down his JUMP onto the coffee table. Within a few strides he had crossed he room and grabbed his jacket, yanking it on.

Looking back he saw Shinpachi staring at him in confusion.

_" _What are you WAITING for Shinpachi, hurry up! Let's _stalk_ her_!" _

_"That'll teach her to look for Romeo behind Gin-chan's back."_ Smiling grimly, Gintoki pulled the hoodie over his head.

_"_DON'T WORRY KAGURA-CHAN, GIN-CHAN WILL SAVE YOU!_"_

_"_WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU OVERPROTECTIVE GEEZER! AND WHO CALLS THEMSELVES 'CHAN' AT YOUR AGE!_" _Yelled Shinpachi in annoyance.

* * *

"BE QUIET UP THERE!" Yelled Catherine from outside," We're running a business here!"

"Sorry!" Yelled back Shinpachi in embarrassment.

Pushing up his glasses, he sighed noisily at Gintoki's retreating back, all decked out in his stalker apparel, "and THIS supposed to be be his role model?"

But on his way out, Shinpachi grabbed a pair of over-sized sun-glasses, just in case..._  
_

_

* * *

_

**Omake**

What actually happened thirty minutes before… Enjoy!

"… Kagura-chan… what have you done?"

Gintoki's expression turned dark. There was actually a purple miasma beginning to swirl around his head.

He raised his hand.

"Gin-channn…!"

"Gin San, take a whole of yourself!"

"I… I can explain!"

"Explain this then!"

Almost in tears, Kagura looks up… and saw the parfait hovering in front of her eyes.

… huh…?

"…This parfait expired almost three days ago!"

''…Where is the receipt? I demand a full refund!''

… **EH?

* * *

Extra snippets:**

Incidentally Kagura is a Scorpio, her Birthday is on November 3rd.

Okita's is on July 8th.

Autumn is a season commonly associated with transition and melancholy. A great season therefore, for bringing out the mellow flavor in this storyline.

In Autumn, the waves of red make their way down the Japanese Archipelago from Northern Hokkaido, to central Japan and the Southern islands.

Author's note: Autumn leaf viewing (Koyo) is on a similar level of prestige as Hanami viewing (Sakura viewing), in early April.

In Edo (Tokyo), some trees may even retain their colors well into December!

*Note: 'Hana' literally translates into flower, and since 'Mi' stands for viewing, hanami does not literally mean sakura-viewing. However, it is a term that has since been taken for granted in reference to Sakura Matsuri, which means Sakura Festival.*


	6. Full House

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Or Youtube either. Lol!

* * *

Note: Look out for more Yorozuya-style bickering at the end of this chapter!

In which Otose-San gives Kagura a talk.

About the Birds and the Bees. **(Yato-Edition!)**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Full House**

Ten minutes later, she was knocking at Otose's door.

…And almost immediately, the wooden door swings open.

The sudden movement caught her off guard, and once again, Kagura finds herself stunned by the sudden influx of light.

… _Had she been expecting me? No, that's impossible…_

''Ah Kagura-chan, I've been expecting your visit…''

''… Huh?''

'' Come, come."

She pulls her in.

* * *

It was a busy night in the snack bar.

Disoriented by the bright lights and boisterous sounds, Kagura submitted to letting herself be pulled along.

_She catches a glimpse of Tama, the automatic-doll, serving alcohol by dispensing sake like a water-fountain._

_Catherine was arm-wrestling with a customer, veins showing across her forehead. She appeared to be winning. The surrounding guests cheered and applauded appreciatively._

_Ane-ue was there too, fending off an over-enthusiastic Kondo-san. They had just reached the unpleasant stage where she was depositing his broken, life-less body under the table. _

_...Oooooh, how painful! _kagura could feel herself twinging in sympathy_... And THAT'S got to hurt Brother!  
_

She lowers her head, hoping to remain unseen; it was a gesture uncharacteristic of her.

Kagura's nature could hardly be described as 'Inconspicuous'. 'Feisty', and maybe even 'aggravating' she may be, but 'Inconspicuous' she wasn't.

It surprised herself.

Otose smiling kindly directs her into the furthest booth, right at the back of the establishment.

''Sit.''

* * *

Through the hysterical haze of her thoughts, Kagura managed to notice that there was a bowl of fruit on the otherwise empty table. Dismissing that thought as extraneous, she turns her full attention to Otose–san.

"Otose-san, in a previous letter, Papi said to come to you. If there was something I ever needed to know."

''You mean the Umibozu? All right, what do you want to know?"

''That depends on how much you do know Otose-san, about us Yato."

''Try me,'' came Otose's dry voice.

Kagura sits on the plastic seat, fiddling with the hem of her Chinese dress.

She spoke quietly and simply, "… I was in the bath just now, and there was blood. Quite lot of it…"

"… I was scared…"

"So you chose to come here…" Otose smiled.

''Kagura, listen up… what you're experiencing is called menstruation.''

Kagura blinks at the foreign sounding word.

Otose continued, ''Usually it's not much of a problem. For us earthlings… that is."

"… What do you mean?"

"It is a common perfectly natural process… it means that you're healthy, and a fully-matured young woman. In the past, it was an indication that a girl is of marriageable age."

Otose picks up an apple from a bowl on the table, contemplating its red surface.

''Now, as everyone knows, the Yato is a warring-clan capable of deeds of great destructiveness. It can take an entire army to deal with a single veteran specimen.''

She pushes the apple towards Kagura.

"Crush it.''

''That's a little dark of you Otose-san.''

''Do it. A normal-functioning Yato should have no problems."

Hesitating for a moment, Kagura takes the warm fruit in her hand. She feels its weight on her palm, rolling it until the contours more or less fitted onto her small hand. Having gotten a good grip, she tightens her fingers.

Nothing happened.

''What… is… this?"

* * *

A beat…

In horror, Kagura attempts once more, straining her fingers around the apple… And still nothing. She glared arrows at it, as if it was somehow its fault.

''Let me do it Otose-san, I know I can!"

Otose glances at her, amused.

"During this physical process, the body is drained of blood. The source of your strength… do you understand now… why there are rarely any female Yato warriors?"

"… It happens once a month, over a period of three days."

"… Do you mean that…''

''Yes Kagura, in those three days you may experience severe pain, and loss of strength.''

… _What? ... That's fine then, if it is for only three days… it should be okay._

''But for the first time, it may carry on for an interminable period… for up to ten days. In other words, in those ten days you are nothing more than a normal young girl... and in military terms… a liability"

"Oh. And one more thing… a Retainer is usually hired, for protection, during that difficult time.'

''… Difficult…" Kagura breathed out the singular word as if it tasted unpleasant. Her breath was coming through in short gasps.

She was still in severe in shock.

_Well, it certainly sounded painful enough…_

"A retainer is needed, not only to protect you from external enemies… but also to protect you from internal ones."

Otose cast a look at the horrified girl, "… Kagura, does the term 'Moonstruck' mean anything to you?"

* * *

… _Moonstruck! That terrible word!_

_It was what drove Aniki to attempt to kill their father… permanently taking off his arm. Father... had returned the favor, and Kamui was almost killed as a result… Half-dead, he had fled… leaving her and her sickly mother all alone…_

Kagura took a silent gulp and then looks straight into Otose's eyes.

''… I do."

… _Brilliant eyes, glowing with resolve… good, good…_

''…Traditionally a retainer is an older woman… a family elder perhaps, or a trusted family friend…"

''… In the rare occasion however, the retainer in question can also be a 'he'… a lover perhaps?"

Staring at Otose, Kagura's mouth fell open, a flush forming quickly over her cheeks.

''… Ghahahaha…that face of yours, could it be someone I know?"

''… Otose-San!"

''Your father's first choice was actually Gintoki… though what Umibozu-san saw in that lazy Samurai is beyond me."

'Wow, Otose-San… You really are concerned about Gin-Chan aren't you?"

"… Heh... Who knows?"

"… But Kagura, I'm giving you some advice right now… the one you want… he's still far too young to be gentle, really… young people can be so self-centered."

Otose takes a sip of her tea before looking directly at Kagura.

"He's a young blade that one… Shinsengumi First-Captain, Okita Sougo."

* * *

"…"

_Heh, those startled eyes are proof enough._

"Ah, I thought so… a fine-looking boy like him is certainly attractive."

"In that case, Kagura, you need to ask yourself… What does that young Policeman mean to you?''

"… Huh? I don't know!''

Kagura pauses in thought.

''… He's my sparring partner?'' She finishes lamely.

''Now that you've lost your strength, that's already moot. The question that I'm asking you is: What else do you mean to him?''

… _I don't know…_

''Then ask him. Tomorrow, you'll get your answer then.'' Otose advised. ''You will never know until you ask him yourself.''

''… All right... I will.'' Kagura answered hesitantly. She was too frazzled by all these new complications to say anything else.

Otose continued, ''Oh and one more thing, he has to pass a test."

"… What, a test?" The young girl was properly surprised now.

''Do you mean... like a pop quiz? Or an interview?"

"A test of worthiness young lady,'' said Otose testily.

''You didn't think that your father was going to hand you to an incompetent fool did you?"

"Now that this has happened, your father will be here very soon, and he will carry on from where I left off. And that is all I have to tell you."

Kagura nodded numbly.

"Make sure Okita-san knows by then, and is prepared for it, or Gintoki will definitely be taking up the job.''

''… Yes Ma'am!''

Kagura didn't know what to say, which was saying something.

Even Otose was surprised. The old lady got up slowly, leaning against the cushioned seat for support.

''Let me get something from my room. It's for you kagura -chan."

The old lady turned her head in the direction of the booth next to them. And in an instant, her expression turned startled then amused.

''Alright boys, why don't you show yourselves?''

Gintoki and Shinpachi emerged from the next booth both wearing over-sized sun-glasses. They grinned sheepishly at Kagura, who glared back in astonishment and embarrassment.

"I won't be a minute."

Otose's footsteps echoed towards the back of the store.

* * *

She was back very quickly.

''… Here."

Otose hands Kagura a small flowery package.

''I will be leaving her in your care Gintoki, and Shinpachi-san. Please escort Kagura-chan home. I really must return to my customers.''

And turning on her heel, she exits.

* * *

''… What am I going to do with this?" kagura stared dumbly at the flowery design.

It said: FOR A SOFT STRESS-FREE EXPERIENCE- USE VIOLA!

She held it cautiously, as if it would bite her.

Gintoki sweatdrops.

"If you think I'm going to teach you how to use that _thing_, you've got another thing coming,"

Then he paused for a moment, "... Ask Shinpachi instead. He is more of a domestic-type. And besides you've got the power of Youtube on your side. Use it girl!"

''Sooo... and that's why there are no female Yato in the Harusame,'' Said Shinpachi thoughtfully. Pointedly ignoring Gintoki's last comment.

He continued, ''Because they don't feel like paying for sick leave...?"

Gintoki actually laughed out loud.

"... and that's a good one S-Pachi."

''I wasn't joking Gin-san.''

''WAIT! I THOUGHT THIS CONVERSATION WAS LIKE, ABOUT ME?"

"Please calm down Kagura-chan!"

"Yeah, shut yer mouth Kagura... or should I say... LITTLE GIRL?" Gintoki smiled widely.

The two men collapsed into laughter.

''I HATE you both! Both of you, arrghhh! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SOO MADDDDDD!''

''Wahahahaha... Shinpachi, there are tears in my eyes... OWWWW! OWWW! STOP PULLING MY HAIR KAGURA!'' Gintoki yelps.

''... WAHHH! I'M BLEEDING! HELP ME SHINPACHI!"

''... I'm going home. See ya.''

''NOOOOO, ITAIII ITAIII! CHOTTOO MATTE SHINPACHIII-KUNNNNN!''

* * *

Meanwhile, behind the bar counter, Otose continues to observe the bickering trio.

… _Mmmm, now that one of their numbers has been decimated… what's going to happen to the Yorozuya?_


	7. When Life Gives You Apples

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**

* * *

****Chapter Seven**

**When Life Gives You Apples**

A bright autumn sun had risen high over a rain-washed city, throwing long shadows along the ground. It was late morning, and the weather was already feeling significantly warmer.

In kagura's opinion, daylight had arrived rather too early.

Feeling the beginnings of sunlight penetrating through her eyelids, she reacted by pulling the cotton covers high over her head and turning herself over vigorously, trying to attain a more comfortable position. Then she tried her hardest to fall back asleep, but it was no good…

The action of trying itself was already borne of consciousness. She gave up then.

Already she was fast gaining an increasing awareness of her surroundings. The dim silhouette of the familiar furniture around her, the distant yells and traffic noises coming from outside… and much more immediately, the footsteps pattering around the household.

* * *

Yes. She was definitely awake.

However, her body was still being stubbornly uncooperative, and… _were those her fingers?_

Not being able to feel them she stared blearily at them for a full minute before giving them an experimental flick. Her hand brushes against something, _it was hard._

… _and it moved!_

Next to her hand was an apple.

It was nested among her auburn hair, which was fanned out around her pillow like a halo. She stared at the foreign object in surprise.

_… A beat._

Then everything wormed into her consciousness at once.

It felt like a dozen- no a few dozen people cramming themselves into a small room. All at the same time.

… _It hurt.

* * *

_

…_ A kiss… in the rain…his eyelashes against her cheek… A chocolate Parfait… it was 250 YEN… Gintoki! … And there was a box… made of Styrofoam… Shinpachi…?_

_And… Otose-san had given her a talk… about what? Oh yes… her yato blood… There were flowers… lots of them… growing on a package… V-I-O… Nah, she can't spell it… her mind just won't let her… why won't it let her! WHY?_

_… Red… the blood on the bathroom tiles, the alien-looking soap suds around her ankles… pink… like clouds…_

_... Her inability to summon her vast reserves of strength…that apple she had failed to crush…_

_… Crush? Yes. There was a boy she liked… she had given him a kiss… he deserved it… since he had won… Won what? Doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore…_

_…Her father's imminent arrival… Papi… coming here? Hahahahaha… impossible… letter, she was writing a letter… and its going nowhere…_

_…Otose-san's advice… to watch out for strange young men?... Didn't remember, don't remember…_

**_And… Someone had smiled at her… only for her… like a blade…_**

Finally… she sees the kiss he had left on her wrist.

**… SOUGO!**

Kagura screamed mentally.

She needed to get away.

But firstly… she needed to get up.

* * *

Yes… the apple was still there, mocking her by its very existence.

Kagura stared at it almost fearfully. Very gingerly, she wrapped her fingers around it. Then she paused. Frantically she wondered if she was going mad. A Yato afraid? Of what, an apple? It was laughable.

No, it wasn't true. That apple represented a bigger truth behind it, about herself. Her identity. After all, without her strength, what was she really? Nothing… She would be of no use to Gin-chan, to the Yorozuya…

Closing her eyes, she murmurs a swift prayer.

''Kami-sama… Please, please, please, please let everything be back to normal…''

She tightened her grip.

_Nooo…! Nothing's happened… just like yesterday…_

Defeated, she falls back onto the futon.

_... Feeling the rush of wind behind her as she fell back... The ground is rushing up to meet her._.. _so quickly... in an instant her body went limp onto the soft fabric._

And for the first time in years… Kagura cried.

Her inner walls collapsed. She gulped and sobbed without restraint. Kagura had prided herself on being different from other girls her age, and now, she was no different... She was like a little girl... She was weak. The sobs wracked her body uncontrollably as she hiccuped violently.

Unconsciously, Kagura found that she had wrapped her arms around herself. It was a gesture stemmed not from self-comfort, but in a futile attempt to hold herself together. Physically, mentally and spiritually.

She held herself tighter. Her fingernails dug into her skin, but she could hardly feel it.

_"... Would Sougo hate me now?"

* * *

_

But Kagura would not allow herself to wallow in self-pity for long. To her it was a cathartic exercise, and she would not allow herself any more than that. Bravely, she took a shuddered gasp inwards, channeling all the raw confusion and humiliation she felt into anger.

And frustration.

_... A beat._

... Then she viciously took a bite out of the apple.

...huh?

She heard voices.

Shinpachi and Saddaharu were standing openly at the doorway. Gintoki however, was leaning his back against the door frame, away from her. He was slightly out of view.

"... Kagura-chan..." Shinpachi was smiling, albeit nervously.

"...What is it, did you two come to laugh at me again?" Kagura spat. She only intended to mask her shaking voice, but it came out... wrong. To be exact, it sounded venomous and desperate... like a beast in a trap.

Shinpachi walked towards her.

Saddaharu also made a move forwards, desperate to be near his mistress, but Gintoki held firmly onto his collar.

_One step... Two steps... Three steps..._

_He bent down and reached out towards her._

Kagura cringes away, not wanting him, them, see her cry... His hand continued to extend towards her...

* * *

... _what?_

Shinpachi had taken the apple from her. "Kagura-chan."

"_What_? Don't judge me!"

Gently, Shinpachi pressed on. "We won't."

Gintoki had also stepped into view, though he was still standing a few feet away, with Saddaharu in hand.

"You know what they always say Kagura... when life gives you apples," Gintoki stated, "What do do you with them?"

Shinpachi smiled encouragingly.

Kagura stared perplexed for a moment. _Then she understood._

_... Thanks Gin-chan, Shinpachi-kun... and Saddaharu too...  
_

"You...?" Gintoki repeated, this time allowing his question to hang suspended in the air.

Two men, and an Inukami waited patiently, awaiting her response.

Taking in a deep breath, Kagura managed to answer unsteadily. "You... give them apple-juice. Thanks guys..."

She even managed an awkward smile.

"Atta girl! Now WHO WANTS APPLE-JUICE!" He shouted.

"I DO!" The two teenagers chorused.

Saddaharu barked enthusiastically, and ran towards Kagura, knocking her over. She laughed and cried at the same time, cradling its enormous head on her lap.

"And besides Kagura, its only for ten days... What made you cry like that? Geez you are SUCH a drama-queen." Gintoki sighed.

"Huh, but Otose-San said it was interminab-"

"Interminable, Kagura. But WITHIN those ten days, give and take." Shinpachi explained patiently.

"OH."

The two men face-palmed simultaneously.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all at the park, drinking apple juice.

It was of the canned variety, and it came out of a vending-machine, but who cares? Kagura felt ridiculously, inexpressibly... happy. She sat on the bench, swinging her legs and grinning like a child.

Saddaharu came running to her and she buried her face into its neck, laughing spiritedly. It transformed her features, and she looked... beautiful.

Gintoki mused privately:_ ... Ah. Our Kagura has grown up..._

Then he slides her a sly smile.

"Hey Kagura, do you remember what I said just now?"

"You mean... about the apple juice?"

"Yep... I was just thinking... you can totally seduce Okita-san now." He said, a tad paternally.

Kagura nearly spat out her juice.

"WHAT, I WOULD NEVER~!"

"Liar." The two men spoke simultaneously. Even Saddaharu barked in assent.

_... That traitor._

Then he gripped her shoulder, pretending to look depressed. "Our little girl is all grown up... isn't that right Shinpachi?"

''If you say so Gin-san." Shinpachi snorted at his silly behavior.

"Now that you're ACTUALLY normal, you can try this. Just flutter your eyelashes in quick sucessio~"

''SHUT UP!''


	8. Not a Morning Person

** Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.**

**

* * *

**This is a special to celebrate Okita's Birthday, 8 July, woot! Enjoy folks!

* * *

This mini-episode is actually one big omake... and its vaguely linked to the next chapter.

... PLUS it stars everyone's favorite sadist and mayora.

Look out for more fun filled bickering! **(SHINSENGUMI-STYLE!)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Not a Morning Person**

Okita Sougo was not a morning person, and being the kind of guy he was, made a sweeping generalization that only old people were. It was elementary really.

After all, did Hijikata-san not wake up at six thirty everyday in the morning?

Of course there were times when he simply sat there on the tatami-surface, diligently polishing his katana with choji oil and rice paper. And between odd moments, he would lightly dab the gleaming blade with his uchiko (powder pad), pause reflectively and absorb any excess traces of oil. And then he would pause reflectively again. He tended to do a lot of that.

But mostly, Hijikata chose to perform a complicated regime of basic-stretching, jumping-jacks and practicing his kendo swings. All these he tackled with a disciplined ferocity borderline on religiousness itself. It helped him stay alert, physically and mentally, in preparation for his daily duty.

Okita usually chose to sleep until the last possible minute… and then some. No exceptions.

The only other likely candidate for comparison was Kondo-san. And as for how Kondo-san spent his early mornings… it wasn't a subordinate's place to delve too deeply was it? Besides Kondo's self-proclamation on embarking upon a refreshing jog around the town, no one really knew where the Shinsengumi commander really went.

It was safe to say however, that it was anything but refreshing.

In fact, Isao Kondo often returned with a substantial number of bruises- almost ALL which were directed at his face, and almost certain to be newly formed. This was severely at odds with his light swagger and bawdy laughter, but oddities existed everywhere in the Shinsengumi community and Sougo wasn't especially bothered.

After all, Kondo-san can take care of himself.

The rest were underlings, and therefore, disposable… they were not termed worthy enough for consideration.

_Tragic… _

_Why yes… they were._

And therefore, since these two candidates were the only worthy ones within his observational sphere, Okita put two and two together. Since he himself was in fact happily young, and that he certainly wasn't a morning person, only old people were. Hijikata certainly wasn't getting any younger… at least not with those eye-bags of his.

_Why! They were practically consuming the rest of his face for Kami's sake! ... No wonder he couldn't get any girls, that, and the mayonnaise obsession. Talk about a fatal combo._

And under his trademark eye-mask, Okita gave a small involuntary sneer. It was, in hindsight a foolish thing to do, since he was at very moment supposed to be asleep.

Well, feigning sleep anyway.

…In the middle of a Shinsengumi morning meeting.

Nobody asked him asked him about the smirk. They were too busy trying to stay alive.

Because, Hijikata Toushiro was turning purple. Literally.

Only Kondo was big-hearted (and foolish) enough to misinterpret the situation.

''Ooohh! He's smiling… my Sou-chan was smiling! Did you have a good dream Sougo-kun?''

Sougo thought mentally: _…No. I was pretending to be sleep… _

But he let out a realistic snore, just in case.

''And as I was saying…" Hijikata spoke, only to be thwarted by another snore.

**''SNNNORRE!''**

''What is it Sougo! That was the phoniest snore I've ever heard! You just said **'SNNNORRE'** in your normal voice!''

''Don't disturb Sou-chan, Toushi! Can't you see the look of bliss on his face?" Kondo actually sounded indignant.

Sougo had allowed himself a look of glee. It was of course, directed at Hijikata, who had no illusions about that "look of bliss." Heck… he wanted to throw up! Or punch Sougo. Whichever felt like coming first.

But orders were orders, and he had to stick to them.

**"FINE!"** Gritting his teeth, Hijikata continued his speech with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Alright men, I have a report here that I would like to~"

**''SNNNORRE! SNNNORRE! SSNNNNOOOOOOOooooRRRRREEEeeee!"**

It was uncanny how Sougo always instinctively knew when to interrupt Hijikata's little speech. The truth was, he actually had an impeccable sense of timing, but Sougo seldom put it into use when he was supposed to. Heck, he _never_ did what he was supposed to in the first place.

… Like being respectful to one's Vice-commander. Sougo tended to only put in effort when he enjoyed doing something.

And that something was currently tormenting Hijikata.

Meanwhile, Hijikata actually felt a vein **pop**, yes, he really did. He was trying to do his best to ignore the craziness of the situation. AND appear nonchalant while he was doing it. So far he was failing badly at both.

He was however, doing an excellent job of turning mauve in the face.

Everyone (except Kondo) cringed.

Three… two… one

There was an explosion. Quite literally, Hijikata had aimed his bazooka at Sougo and fired at him twice, in quick succession. Two bullets had shot themselves only an inch's breadth, one next to each of Sougo's ears.

"Damn! I MISSED!" Hijikata cursed.

''Tch. Why did you disturb my afternoon nap Mother, you don't have to be so inconsiderate." Sougo mumbles.

"**I - AM – NOT- YOUR - MOTHERRR!**"

Sougo finally removed his eye-mask. Then he stared hard at Hijikata- for a full-minute.

"… Oii… Stop staring… It's freaky." Hijikata stated slightly flustered.

''I agree Hijikata-san," Sougo finally spoke.

Everyone else strained to listen. _…Okita-san… agreeing with Hijikata-san? …Impossible!_

"You're DEFINITELY not my mother, 'cause you are too UGLY."

Hijikata could see his knuckles going white, as his fingers shattered the teacup he held a mere second ago.

"Now... now... Toushi." Even Kondo looked shocked.

''**THAT'S IT! FULL-DAY PATROL FOR YOU****!**''

* * *

And that was how everything went back to normal... Just the way Okita Sougo liked it.

And... Hijikata wouldn't have it any other way.

... It looks like some things will never change. At least, within the Shinsengumi

**END!**


	9. Trajectory

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

**

* * *

**

Ps. For younger readers, the first few chapters are more or less K+ with no strong mature themes.

* * *

**tra·jec·to·ry**

/trəˈdʒɛktəri/ Show Spelled[truh-jek-tuh-ree] Show –noun, plural -ries. trajectory

The path of a projectile or other moving body through space.

A chosen or taken course: _"What died with _[the assassinated leaders] _ was a moral trajectory, a style of aspiration" (Lance Morrow). _

_Mathematics _ A curve that cuts all of a given family of curves or surfaces at the same angle.

(Referenced from Dictionary com 14 July 2000)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Trajectory**

The noon sun had risen high over a rain-washed city, drawing strange parallels everywhere along the dusty ground. Oddly enough for September, the weather felt surprisingly warm, stiffing even. There wasn't so much as a whiff of wind in the air to tease the browning leaves. In fact, the whole of Kabuki town felt strangely still, as if it were being starched in the white, blinding heat.

Meanwhile, the Yorozuya trio were hanging out at the neighborhood park. _Were_, being the imperative word in that sentence.

As if fleeing from the repressive heat, Shinpachi had already left minutes ago to get some dango. Gintoki was nowhere to be seen. However, since it was just like the Yorozuya leader to disappear without notice, the Yato girl wasn't seriously bothered about it.

Seriously bothered she wasn't, but Kagura was not above whining if it meant expressing _her_ opinion. And therefore, she did. Loudly.

''Ahhhh! Gin-chan and Shinpachi are being SO SLOW!" Pouting, she turned her attention away, surveying her surroundings impatiently.

Like everything else in Kabuki-cho, the park was sparsely furnished, covering the bare essentials and precious anything else. A simple patch of dirt, vending machine, two trees, one bench and (once-new) playground were all that constituted the neighborhood park.

Sitting on the lone wooden bench, Kagura fanned herself with a magazine (**Otsuu-Chan! Special!**). It was Shinpachi's, and also happened to be brand new. Guiltily, She reasoned that he would not mind. _Probably…_

… _A self-justifying gesture!_ Screamed her mind. And like she always did in times like these, Kagura chose to ignore her conscience.

She stared at a nearby tree instead, longing for the cool blue shade. Unfortunately for her, it happened to be eighty feet away. The bench was becoming far too hot for her liking, but… no. It would be too much trouble. She had promised to wait at that spot until the others returned. After all, it was she who had requested for sweets in the first place. Shinpachi had obligingly dashed off towards the dango-shop, grateful for a temporary reprieve from the heat.

_And as for Gin-chan, he is probably enjoying the free air-conditioning in the local supermarket…_ Kagura rolled her eyes at the thought. But being the determined girl that she was, she meant to keep her promise, even if it meant being almost-baked by the ridiculously hot sun.

"… Gin-chan sure is taking a long time. And that Megane-kun too. Ah, I'm so bored."

_Ugh…The weather is getting so hot…_

Kagura could already feel her fingers sticking together. It was an unsavory sensation, as if reminding her further of the heat. Without much thought, and simply wanting to be rid of that nauseating feeling, she wiped them on the handle of her umbrella.

… _Oh._ Feeling a sudden embarrassment at her own misconduct, the young girl looked around surreptitiously. _No one seems to be looking..._ She felt herself relax.

Deftly, she picked her nose, carelessly flicking at the booger with a forefinger. It was with some satisfaction that she watched it chasing an arc through the air.

For Kagura, old habits die hard.

Unbeknown to her though, someone _was_ watching.

* * *

For Okita Sougo, Thursdays are spent patrolling the western sector of the city. And as it happened, he had chanced by the park in search of his daily caffeine.

Up til that point, Okita was sure that today was going to be, without exception, simply another Thursday in an uneventful month.

But now… seeing the slight figure waiting by the wooden bench, he stared thoughtfully… and smirked. It had to be her, that conspicuous red hair and pale skin were… simply put, quite _unmistakable_. Okita thanked his lucky stars and grinned wickedly.

_It was too good to be true!_

In all honesty, the young Shinsengumi officer was not in the best of moods, owing to the fact that he had missed his morning caffeine. At that very moment, the withdrawal symptoms were already kicking in, and his head was feeling fuzzy. His mouth in particular, felt very dry. In fact, he could hardly feel his tongue- it felt unnaturally swollen, sticking onto the roof of his mouth.

That said, the weather wasn't improving things one jot. Already he could feel the beginnings of sweat trickling down his dress-shirt.

_Obviously, my body is still partially asleep from its lack of caffeine and therefore, has yet to begin functioning normally_. He thought irritably.

Typically, Okita was not a morning person. Unlike Hijikata, who practiced his morning regime in preparation for the day's duties, Okita tended to sleep till the final minute… and a little extra. (That certainly explained his headache) And therefore, it was unsurprising that Hijikata did his job diligently and well. In comparison however, Okita also performed his duties equally well. So what exactly is the problem here?

The only major difference between them, was that Okita Sougo resented working in general. Immensely.

Patrolling in particular, was something he always dreaded. Okita disliked things that ceased to surprise him after a while. After all, where is the fun in that?

No- it did not feel like a good morning. Okita felt like hell, and that was the truth.

That is until a certain red-headed girl came into the picture. What's more, by some happy coincidence, she was waiting by that old bench where they had always met… and fought. Causing considerable damage to public property in their wake. Through the years (and many Thursdays) that they've encountered one another, it had become almost a routine. Almost.

But_ t__his was China, his esteemed rival… she always keeps things interesting. _Okita thought proudly. Did he choose his rivals well or what?

In his excitement, his eyes took on a manic gleam, hungry in the prospect of a possible challenge. After all, didn't Hijikata always nag at him to perform at least a basic stretching routine?

_Well… well… and here was China, just waiting for him. It was too perfect.

* * *

_

Immediately, Okita set about masking his presence. Cautiously he kept himself out of sight (behind a few of the local hydrangeas), and began crouching down tentatively.

_A sprinter's position. _He thought, as he sank slowly downwards onto one knee.

Simultaneously he eased himself favorably against a possible breeze. This was based on the prospect that it may carry his scent across to her, thus alerting her of his whereabouts. After all, Okita did not want their little game to end _too_ soon now, did he?

And then… slowly, and with great relish, Okita embarked upon the gradual task of observing his prey.

Firstly, he noted the bored look on her face.

Then he sneaks a glance at her hands.

_Yep. She is definitely carrying her umbrella this time._

She was circling the park-bench, running a hand across it's surface.… And she was still fanning herself with a magazine. It was of Otsuu-chan, Special edition.

_It probably belonged to that Megane she always hung out with._ _Extraneous information._ Distastefully, he puts it out of his mind.

_But… what could she be examining?_

He continued to observe her movements, by then feeling a little puzzled.

_She was moving again._

This time she was standing, with her back directly facing him.

Okita once more noted her position, in contrast to his hiding place. She was only about a hundred and twenty feet away. An easy feat, for someone skilled in the art of ambushing the enemy. Calculating rapidly in his head, he estimates that it would take him roughly twelve seconds at longest to cross that distance.

Rapidly he weighed all these given factors. Okita even went as far as taking environmental conditions, such as wind- resistance into consideration. (_Well anything for China! _He smirked._)_ He then concluded her to be…

Totally oblivious.

And in other words… a sitting duck.

Okita licks his lips. It was too good an opportunity to miss. Mentally bracing himself, he caresses the fabric of his katana-hilt.

_A beat…_

Bursting out of the foliage… he sprang at her, sword drawn. And as all his frustrated, pent up energy translated itself into unbridled pumping adrenaline, Okita distinctly felt electricity coursing throughout his entire body.

At that very instant, Okita Sougo felt at the top of the world.

… _Today is gonna be a good day._

* * *

Kagura's POV

Kagura was just contemplating giving up her wait in the hot sun and heading under the shade anyway, when she noticed a rather large cut running along the bench top.

… _Heh. Wasn't that from the time I threw him head-first onto the bench? Okita had sliced his sword into the wood to keep his head from being smashed in . Gyahaha! I got him good that time!_

Smiling truimphantly at the memory, Kagura continued circling the park bench, running a pale hand along the ruined surface. A small smile creeped onto the corners of her mouth.

_Okita-kun was here before, leaving this scar… _Kagura thought.

''Oh that's right, today's a Thursday! I wonder if he'll be coming." She could feel herself blush at the thought. Quickly she shook her head to clear it.

She had requested Dango from Shinpachi so she could be alone for a while. But now, faced with the possibility of seeing him… Alone!

''Aghhh! I can't say it!"

* * *

A battle cry pierced the air.

'' You're wide open China!''

Kagura looked up quickly enough to see Okita sprinting towards her… ten seconds.

Seeing the gleam of steel in his hands, her welcoming smile soon turned to one of horror… nine seconds.

"… Nani?" Whipping her purple umbrella around in a wide arc, she prepared herself… six seconds.

She could see every detail of his features now, from the brow furrowed in sheer concentration, to the wind caressing his hair, his Shinsengumi coat, … four seconds.

… She could even make out the stitches on his waist coat… two seconds.

Red eyes met blue ones.

A second later, he had thrown his full weight against her.

Kagura landed a few feet away onto the gravel amid a cloud of dust, rolling over until she reached a standstill.

"Is that all you can manage China?" He taunted.

* * *

… _Thank Kami for my reflexes. Thank Kami for my reflexes. Thank Kami for my reflexes…._

Kagura lay there in severe shock.

_Her body… it hurt, she could still feel her shoulder being twisted painfully as he crashed into her. Her right wrist, still clamped tightly around her umbrella, had absorbed most of the shock from the impact. It throbbed painfully._

However, it wasn't that she wasn't used to pain. Something else altogether had collapsed inside her.

Otose's words reverberated through her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, but the insistent thoughts would not go away.

_He's a young blade that one… far to young to be gentle really… young people can be so self-centered… sparring partner… already moot… what else do you mean to him… what else do you mean to him… what else…?_

… _Nothing._

For Kagura, in the space of those twelve seconds, everything had changed.

* * *

Cliff-hanger no? The next chapter is going to be a serious confrontation.

Look forward to it! And remember to leave a review if you've liked this!

~The Blue Hydrangea


	10. Where She Ends and He Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama.

* * *

A big thank you to my new beta RenjiLuvah! She has become in a short space of time, both an invaluable source of motivation and inspiration. Thank you very much! And of course to everyone of my reviewers/readers out there, enjoy reading my new chapter!

Much Love ~The Blue Hydrangea

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

**Where she ends and he begins**

In the fleeting seconds before Okita had charged into her, time slowed down for Kagura, and she remembered wildly wishing for many impossible things. She wished fervently that Okita would change his mind mid-charge. And when she realized it was all impossible, a split second later, she hoped that someone would come to her rescue instead. Perhaps Gintoki or even Shinpachi. Of course, none of these things happened.

Before she knew it, the pain came - a jarring sensation that sent shock-waves throughout her body as she fell backwards into thin air…

In reality, the hard truth was that ordinary people can get hurt easily. And it was only then that Kagura realized she had become one of them. It was also then, lying there with the sharp gravel digging into her back, that she knew this for a fact: That she, Kagura, was no longer invincible.

When the dust finally settled, she coughed and opened her eyes tentatively, eyelashes unfurling into the surrounding brilliance. A silhouette swam into her consciousness then, a singular element marked clearly against the colorless horizon.

It was Okita. And he was standing a few feet away from her, smiling in triumph.

Kagura wondered vaguely why he looked as alluring as ever, even more so today, with his flaxen hair bleached gold in the sun. But at that moment, she also saw him to be surreal, and he felt - miles away from her, almost a stranger_. Of course!_ Now that their previous status quo was moot, so was their reason to be near one another. After all, besides being rivals and sparring partners, what else did they have in common? Could they even be considered friends? Kagura realized that she could not place her finger onto their current relationship.

And hadn't Okita always despised weakness in other people? Now that she was weak, being temporarily lodged in that category, would he regard her with the same level of contempt? It was impossible that he would ever understand her current needs, so _why, why_ did she even expect him to?

'' Come to think of it, Okita can hardly be considered the usual caring sort of person. Therefore… it _must_ be _my_ own fault for projecting foolish hopes upon him in the first place. Ahhhh… I am _such_ an idiot for letting him get my hopes up…! Baka! Stupid! Stupid Sadist… ''

Turning around to face the gravel, Kagura closed her eyes, effectively shutting out the world. _This stupid world with stupid sadists in it.._ She wanted to disappear into the ground, or him to disappear, or both.

_''Me, I can't keep up with him anymore, he is moving forward so quickly, how can I go on walking next to him? Okita-kun… you're leaving me behind?''

* * *

_

Meanwhile a few feet away, Okita was impatiently awaiting her answer, only to be greeted by a cold silence. Expecting to hear her usual sharp retort, he stared momentarily, and raised a finely-shaped eyebrow.

Kagura saw that he had opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. Vaguely, she wondered why.

And then smoothly, the confusion passed into his usual sadistic smile. ''Almost like a default expression,'' Kagura thought.

She also wondered why he seemed to be coming closer.

_''Well, if China isn't coming over to me, I guess I had better head over.'' _Okita shrugged light-heartedly.

In a few quick strides, he covered the distance between them and stood over her, frowning. As his most-esteemed rival, lying the ground did not suit her. With a well-polished boot, he gave her an experimental nudge on the ribs.

''Oi, China you still alive?" He said teasingly. "You look like road-kill just lying there, so get up already!"

Still, there was no answer. Kagura simply lay there quietly on the gravel, her expression shadowed by her auburn hair. Okita noticed that it's red color was spread out loosely over the gravel... _like spilt blood._

''_When did she stop wearing those telephone buns…?'' _Okita wondered vaguely.

''Hey, China… are you ignoring me…?"

By now, Okita was feeling genuinely confused. She had always been loud and obnoxious, but never silent like this. It made him uneasy, and as if by reflex, Okita would feel automatically agitated. Not that he showed it. How _could_ he, when it wasn't even something he openly acknowledged to himself?

Then, a sudden thought hit him, ''_There was something very wrong with this situation here.''_

And that thought simultaneously translated into, ''_Have I done something wrong?''_

But still, Okita felt that he had not done anything out of the ordinary… Hadn't they always fought here in the park every Thursday? And sometimes even more often? So much so, that even the little surprise on his part was nothing new. She knew him too well for that. And yet…

_''Just what was China trying to pull by this silence?'' He wondered,__ ''And yet… She looks so small and fragile, just lying there…''_

In times of crisis, Okita often fell back onto his early quickly reminded himself that as a warrior, one, there are no gender distinctions in a two, the battlefield is exempt from society's rules. It is both an environment and an entity all of its own.

And as he grew older and more experienced, Okita saw them to be the absolute truth. In black and white, the world was so much easier to understand. After all, confusion during a battle was not something a samurai could afford. Often, he could pay with his very life. That was what Hijikata-san had told him.

And therefore, treating China now with the cursory feminine respect would be tantamount to acknowledging her as weak. The China he knew would never ever accept defeat! It must be a bad joke of some kind…_ And besides, succumbing to confusion during a battle is little more than weakness._

Pleased by this piece of affirmation, he eyed Kagura, who was still lying on the ground in a fetal position, turned resolutely away from him.

"Trying to get my guard down weren't you? You can't think that I will actually fall for that…" He said coolly.

Cold-bloodedly, he pushed a foot beneath her back, intending to turn her over. She cringed visibly away from his roughness, but maintained her silence.

"What is the matter with you today, China?" He queried lazily.

"… And by the way, I do not like repeating myself."

Still nothing.

"So, is it my fault now, huh?" Then he added more urgently, "Why don't you say something China... "

''Please don't treat me like I'm not even here_'', _He dropped his voice into a mumble.

Unbeknowst to Okita, Kagura had heard his last words. Her shoulders shuddered delicately as she drew in a breath to speak, but she couldn't bring herself to.

''… _Okita-kun.''_

Hearing no reply from her, Okita's patience finally wore out, and he snapped.

''CHINA! TALK to me dammit!" He burst out, more loudly then he had intended.

… Huh?

* * *

Someone was pointing a wooden sword behind his head. Whipping around, he saw-

-Shinpachi standing behind him.

There was an unreadable expression written on his face, but the air around him was unmistakable. It was a feeling Okita himself knew well from long experience- cold anger.

''What were you doing to Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked, sheer politeness masking the underlying anger he felt.

Okita saw that Shinpachi's eyes had traveled from China, to his foot still tucked beneath her back… Oh _crap!_

"Back off Megane, no one interferes in my battles." Okita stated nonchalantly, but his hard eyes glittered.

Shinpachi stared back calmly, but the grip on his sword hilt tightened. Okita saw that his knuckles had turned white.

"I am sorry Okita-san, but I have to this time." He stated firmly.

Sadaharu who had returned with Shinpachi, hurtled towards Okita, lips stretched back in a feral snarl. He growled bestially, in a shocking way that even his young mistress had not been privy to witnessing.

''Ganging up on a police officer, eh?'' Okita smiled frostily and turned towards them, lazily flicking his sword in a clean arc through the air. The blade was so sharp that it made no sound.

''Too bad just the two of you losers aren't going to be enough.''

* * *

"STOP!" She screamed.

Okita started violently, and both Shinpachi and Sadaharu stopped in their tracks. They all turned to her, frozen.

"… Just go. Can't you see that this baka means it? I can take care of myself!" She heaved herself slowly onto her palms, and managed to flash a cocky smile, ''See? I'm JUST fine!"

"SO, GET OUT OF HERE! BEAT IT!''

_I don't want anyone to get hurt… Any one of you!_ She thought in a panic.

"Shinpachi-kun, Sadaharu… I'm sorry. But this is between me - and him."

''Ahhhh, so you're ready for another round China? I'll be most happy to oblige" Okita turned his attention back to her, smirking. Slowly, he let out an intake of breath and got into a fighting stance.

_Well… at least things have gotten back to normal now. _Okita thought.

Sadaharu sat back onto his heels and whined in confusion.

''… Kagura." Shinpachi was amazed but kept his stance. He wasn't about to back down when he had his mind made made up.

_It's my duty to protect Kagura-chan now._

He braced himself and faced Okita, and was just about to give him the customary bow when-

_- _Sadaharu gave off a loud volley of welcoming barks.

* * *

In the distance, a figure walked slowly towards them. He was carrying his JUMP, and a plastic bag of ice-cream.

''Damn weather… so hot,'' he complained whilst scratching his hair, which was so devoid of pigment as to be almost near-white. Even at a distance, Gintoki had an unmistakable presence. Everyone saw him pause, taking in the scene before him.

_Nan desuka? What the hell is going on? And is that Okita, that Shinsengumi brat? And what was Shinpachi doing, was he attempting to pick a fight with the sadist-prince?_

_Gintoki felt a ripple of apprehension. Something somewhere had gone terribly wrong._

''Ah. Gin-san you're back." Shinpachi said simply, nonplussed at the unexpected turn of events. But the non-confrontational aspect of him could not help but feel slightly relieved_, ''let Gintoki take charge of the situation if he wanted to."_

After all few people were foolish enough to pick fight with Okita if they could help it.

''_The hero always shows up at the crucial moment eh? Hopefully he would be able to settle this peacefully."_

Gintoki walked towards Kagura, and glanced at her, sprawled onto the dirt.

''Gin-chan! You're back!" She called out happily.

_''Huh?''_

He had ignored her and turned instead to Okita.

''Danna…'' Okita looked at him, surprised.

Rapidly, Gintoki's expression hardened. ''What is going on here?'' He demanded grimly.

"… We were having a fight, Danna," came Okita's deadpan.

"… Yeah? It looks pretty one-sided to me. Didn't your mother teach you not to attack defenseless girls?"

''But… Danna.''

Waving a dismissive hand at him, Gintoki turned his attention back towards Kagura, calling out lazily. "Are you okay, Kagura? Did you break anything?"

She threw him a look of annoyance, before struggling painfully to her feet.

''Uh uh, nope. Anyway, I don't need you to wipe my ass, Gin-chan."

'' _I can take care of myself,'' _she thought silently_.  
_

''Ah, good to hear. Here's the ie-cream I bought for you guys."

"Wow! Thanks Gin-chan!" Forgetting all about her throbbing wrist, she clung to him and smiled gleefully.

''Aaaah! But I want to eat them now!"

"Okay, okay, just stop clinging to me already. You're so childish, Kagura." Gintoki tried to wriggle away to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile Okita was silently watching them both, a foreign feeling consuming his insides. The previous feelings of agitation intensified even further, causing his heart to throb painfully in his chest. A wave of unpleasant thoughts rushed across his mind.

_Why did Danna have to get in the way of MY fight? And why did China let him- had she forgotten all about us? She had definitely, NEVER done this to me before. And what was with HER ignoring ME, only to cling onto the master freelancer instead? The incessant Gin-chan! Gin-chan! It was so sickening! _

He could feel himself getting angry. No one gives Okita Sougo the cold-shoulder and walks away like that, _especially_ China!

And before he could stop himself, he found himself saying,"You're wrong, Danna, on both counts."

His sadistic smile was back, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

Taken aback by the bitterness in his voice, Kagura involuntarily took a step away. _What is that jerk saying now?_

Even Gintoki's lazy eyes widened a fraction in mild surprise_, ''It wasn't like Okita to lose his cool in front of others… could it be because of Kagura?''_

"I said, you're wrong, Dana. First of all, China isn't defenseless,'' he silently noted her stricken expression, '' And secondly, you can hardly call her a girl can you?"

''You take that back!" Kagura screamed at him.

He had touched a raw nerve, and she looked genuinely angry_… Good._

HIs eyes swept across the Yorozuya trio, languidly taking in their stricken expressions. Smirking at her, he ruthlessly continued on.

''I SAID, China cannot be categorized as a girl _dessa_.'' He paused, before carrying on smoothly, '' Not with that brute strength of hers, I guess you can call her a monster instead. She certainly fights like one.''

There was a stunned silence.

Gintoki stared hard at the young samurai before him. Then he spoke, in a low even voice. "Take back those words, Okita-kun. The fun stops here, apologize to Kagura, now."

''No."

''What. Did. You. Say?" Even Gintoki was getting annoyed.

''I just said that I won't. I never take back anything back,'' Okita's red eyes flickered, ''Especially for stating the truth.''

''Why you insolent brat…"

Gintoki felt his hand twitch.

Then he sighed and turned away. ''Do whatever you want."

"I will," said Okita defiantly.

"But - " Over his shoulder Gintoki glared coldly at Okita, "-don't you dare come near her until you've apologized, bastard.''

He walked towards Shinpachi and the others. ''Shinpachi-kun, Kagura-chan, take Sadaharu and let's go."

''Gin-san! Kagura is gone!" Shinpachi's alarmed voice traveled towards them.

''WHAT?"

* * *

The two men looked up, shock clearly registered on their faces.

"You have overdone it, Okita-san." Shinpachi accused fiercely. "Why did you have to say such mean things to a girl? Don't you know that…"

''That's enough, Shinpachi, what's done is done," Gintoki cut in swiftly.

Although he refused to express his apologies, Okita also felt that he had crossed the line. Already he could feel the sour feeling of bile erupting his gut. He cursed himself for letting his weak insecurities speak for him. Had he traded in his current relationship with her for a moment of self-gratification?

"But Kagura-chan can't run away by herself! Not having her condition she can't!" There was a slight hysterical note in Shinpachi's voice now.

''Crap! I forgot! Sorry, Souchiro-kun, I will deal with you another time."

''Wait Danna! China is having a- condition? Tell me!" Okita grabbed onto Gintoki's sleeve in a panic. _''Was that the reason why she was acting all weird on him just now?'_

Gintoki's saw that the boy's eyes were glazed over with unspoken anxiety. Inwardly, he felt amused. What an inexpressive, stubborn boy he was. It kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger. Still, it wasn't HIS problem. It was Kagura he was bothered about, not Okita.

Anyway, Gintoki always believed that men should always deal with their own affairs, let him handle his _own_ mess.

''Keh, let her tell you herself… It's her business not mine!" With that, Gintoki shrugged out of Okita's restraining grip. Nodding at Shinpachi, they sped off together. Sadaharu right behind them.

_''What… just happened?''_

In a daze, Okita watched their silhouettes disappearing into the distance. And now, he was left standing by the ruined bench alone. He ran an impatient hand over the cracked wooden surface. F*** everything! There was definitely something going on that only he did not understand, but… what _was_ it?

… _Ow!_ A splinter had strayed from its wooden-graining and buried itself into his hand. Almost instantly, a crimson stream of blood erupted through his skin. And as he apathetically watched its course, a singular thought rang in his head.

_''Kagura… I'm… really bad at this, aren't I…?''_

Quickly, Okita pushed all guilty thoughts out of his mind, those can come later. China had all his answers, and so, the important thing was getting her back.

* * *

Kagura had quietly slipped away.

Otose's advice was still ringing in her ears.

She craddled her umbrella tightly to her chest, stumbling and crying as she ran blindly through the streets, not caring who she bumped into, which was a an easy thing to do on the crowded streets of Kabuki-cho. Unfortunately, it was also a rather foolish thing to do.

''That sadistic bastard… I _hate_ him!" She choked back a shuddering gasp as she ran.

Straight into a burly Yakuza.

''Ow! Watch where you are going girlie!" He yelled.

''Yeah? I'm in a bad mood today, so shut it, shit-face!" Kagura yelled back, before she knew what she was doing.

_Ah crap…

* * *

_

Hey guys... I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have writing it. The characters are getting deeper as they are put through unexpected situations which bring out the best and the worst in them. Still it makes them more solid and complete as characters, with their strengths and flaws and all. I try to keep them in character as much as possible, given the fact they they're all growing older and experiencing new changes in their lives. Please drop me all your comments and suggestions that you would like to bring to my attention. It is a great pleasure to read through them. =D

Btw, Its my first chapter I've published with a Beta having gone through it. We will edit my older chapters slowly one by one. This is to ensure you guys have a smoother reading experience. Don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism in your reviews. You'll find that I am pretty open-minded! =)

Cheers! ~ The Blue Hydrangea

* * *

**Author's note:**

***Ps. Check out my Deviantart Acct on my Profile page for original 'Moonstruck" drawings. =) ***


	11. Mind Your Language

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mind Your Language.**

BUMP.

Kagura was rudely awakened into reality by a solid bump on the head. The sudden impact stunned her for a second and she reeled back slightly, grasping on to a nearby pillar for support.

_It hurts!_

What she first assumed to be a brick wall or an iron pillar at least, turned out to be a large man, and a very large man at that.

Breaking out of reverie, she stared up at the gigantic stranger. She decided that he was possibly in his late twenties and a gangster. Only gangsters wore cheesy shades when you didn't have to - like indoors and when there wasn't much sun. He was definitely getting angrier though. She could see every detail of his rough, greasy features, contorting into a combination of surprise and hatred.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, girlie!" He roared again.

Kagura, who instinctively disliked having things in her way, metaphorically or otherwise, felt herself scowling. Arms akimbo, and drawing herself up to her full height, Kagura shouted right back at him.

"I SAID, SHUT IT SHIT FACE!''

She blew it this time, she really did. As the words flew out of her mouth, she instantly regretted them.

"What did you say, stupid girl?" The thug gave her a low snarl.

Then pride took over.

_Did he just call me a stupid girl, bakayaro!_

Shaking off thoughts, she became fully aware of her poor vision, swimming and blending like an angry haze. She frowned, "Why can't I see clearly?" Hastily, she wiped at her eyes. To her mild surprise, the world cleared immediately. She licked her fingers experimentally, like a cat.

_It's salty. Are these… tears? The Sadist made me cry?_

Dumbfounded by this revelation, Kagura stared speechlessly at her small tear-stained hands.

_Ooh, is he gonna pay!_

"Hey, brat! Are you deaf?"

"Whatever jerk, just get out of my face, will ya?" jeered Kagura somewhat unsteadily. She felt so tired she wasn't even speaking sensibly anymore. Frankly, Kagura did not give a damn what she was saying right now. All she wanted to do was to go home, sleep it all off and pretend today never happened.

Unfortunately, the Yakuza's presence rendered this impossible.

"Who taught you yer manners anyway!" He howled.

Instinctively, Kagura backed away into a comfortable distance. Tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear, she began circling him warily, waiting to seize any possible chance of escape. Only yesterday, she was used to shooting her mouth off and letting her fists do the talking afterwards - but now it occurred to her that there _was_ no afterwards. Crouching down quickly into a defensive fighting stance, Kagura balled her hands into fists.

Afterwards was now, and unless she acted quickly, tomorrow would be out of the question.

Meanwhile, Okita was wildly searching the streets. Breathing heavily, he paused from a painful sting in his side. When the buzzing of voices reached his ears, he perked them up for a better listen. It was the familiar buzzing of an excited crowd, and it sounded as if it was coming from nearby.

Automatically filtering these conversations, keywords like "Yakuza" and "dangerous" caught his attention at once. Okita frowned.

_It sounds like trouble. _

Hesitating for a moment, he sighed and hurried towards the angry voices.

_It looks like China will just have to wait. China, where are you?_

Kagura was in a heap of trouble.

_Where's Plan B when I need it?_

She chewed desperately on her lips, hoping that during such a crucial point, she would naturally know what to do. To her disappointment, her mind was an uncooperative blank.

"Crap! I'm such a fool," thought Kagura in a panic, "now I've really blown it!"

Her only hope was if someone came to her aid, or if she was able to hold up a bluff until she could escape into the crowd. By his seething expression, she realized that things had gone beyond mere apologies. Clearly, this man did not intend to let her go without a fight. In spite of herself, Kagura still felt the smallest flicker of recognition. She saw in this man the petty hatred of one who was used to having the whole world against him. She also saw discolored teeth curved into a crooked leer, as he threw a punch at her.

Kagura grimaced and dodged. _Thank Kami for my reflexes! _

She drew in a sharp breath, and without warning he struck, grasping her forearm in a clammy, calloused hand. She could smell his putrid breath, reeking of garlic and old cigarettes.

_Too close!_

Unwittingly, she found herself comparing the gangster to Gintoki, who smelt of sake and parfaits, and Okita, who was often clean and smelt of nothing at all. Growling, she pushed Okita Sougo out of her head.

_I don't need to think of him right now._

"Let's go, bastard!" Kagura screamed in anger. More loudly then intended.

Five passerbys turned around at the scream and two men began advancing tentatively in their direction. The yakuza turned quickly on them, effectively dispersing the crowd. Lips curled and tatoos rippling, he scowled, and like a stream of frightened salmon, they shrugged and hurried in the opposite direction. Few of them turned back or even gave them another glance.

From long years of social conditioning, the citizens of Edo knew their place perfectly.

_Keep your head down and mind your own business- especially where the yakuza are concerned. After all there were professionals who dealt with this sort of thing. Let the police deal with it. _

Kagura on the other hand (who often interfered in other people's matters), was astonished by this indifference.

"Cowards," she thought bitterly.

"So, where were we?" Leered the unpleasant man, turning back to Kagura. She did not like the way he was staring at her, so impudently. She tried backing away, but he increased his grip on her arm. To her horror, she saw him staring licentiously at her.

"Hmmm… Slim legs, even complexion, red hair and blue eyes? Perfect… quite perfect." He mumbled.

Then he clumsily reached for her cheek.

_WHAP!_

A loud crack resonated through the air. Kagura had taken things into her hands, literally. Grasping hard with both hands, she brandished her purple umbrella at him.

"Don't you _dare _- touch me - you asshole." She pronounced each word in a low, dangerous tone.

"Stupid bitch, you hit me!"

The Yakuza barely flinched, if anything, he looked even angrier. Narrowing his eyes at the furious girl before him, he suddenly gave her arm a vicious twist. She winced a little, but managed to bite back a scream. Despite losing her strength, Kagura realized oddly that her own threshold for pain had not lessened.

_BANG! _

All at once there was a loud explosion in the near distance-

- and Kagura seized her chance.

"Bye bye", she sneered.

"What?"

Indistinctly, she could hear multiple sets of urgent footsteps heading towards her. There was no time to lose. Gracefully, she drew back one knee, and with calculated speed, hit him in the groin as hard as she could. Hissing painfully, he let her go, bending double as he crumpled towards the ground. A second later, there was a dull thud against the pavement.

But Kagura did not look back, she was too busy getting away. Swaying slightly on the spot, she hesitated for a moment and hurtled towards the road.

''Kamiyama, seize that man!"

Pushing, shoving, and desperately dodging the crowd, Okita raced after the direction of the red haired girl as quickly as he could. She had a large head start though. From his position he could not make out her features clearly, but somehow he knew it had to be her.

_A redheaded, pale-skinned girl, picking a fight? _Okita shook his head. _This has China's name written all over it._

"China, stop!" He shouted hoarsely. Okita wanted badly to tell her not to run away anymore, that he was sorry. He wanted his shout to reach her over the sea of murmuring voices, telling her to stop and come back to him. Of course, she did neither of these things. A cold wind whipped his hair into his eyes, and they stung. Growling, Okita pushed them impatiently away from his face.

He found himself running faster.

Meanwhile Kagura was fast approaching the road. She slowed down her pace accordingly. In the next moment, however, her foot was caught unexpectedly in the steel grating. And as she fell forward, the roar of traffic whistled terrifyingly past her ears. Instinctively, she threw out an arm to balance herself.

"F***!"

And to her astonishment, a taxi drew up. Kagura collasped painfully, though not without some relief, against its florescent yellow façade. Breathlessly, she threw the door open and tumbled inside.

"Where to, Miss?" inquired a male voice.

"Anywhere, but here!" gasped Kagura.

The taxi departed in a cloud of dust. And by the time Okita Sougo arrived at the scene, they were gone.

"Damn. Too close."

Calculating his options quickly, he decided that chasing after a car on foot would be foolish. Exasperated, he made his way slowly back to the others_. _

_Maybe that Yakuza has a clue where she's going._

The man was still there. Kamiyama had successfully apprehended him in a vice grip.

"What did you do to her?" Okita demanded, roughly grasping the lapels of the yakuza's coat.

"Nothing!" came the sullen answer.

"Stop lying!" The police officer shouted, shaking hard. This caused the man's head to loll unpleasantly from side to side. Kamiyama flinched.

"I didn't do anything to her! Anyway, she got away!"

"So, does this mean you _would _have done something if she hadn't?" By now, Okita's voice was almost a roar.

Even Kamiyama was taken aback by the violence in his captain's usual deadpan voice.

"Taichou!" Kamiyama hissed,"people are staring!"

Ignoring Kamiyama's reproachful glance, Okita turned his attention fully onto the man. It was then he noticed the welt forming on the man's cheek.

_It looks as if my rival had got some of her own back after all. _

He snickered. It was the most chilling smile the yakuza had ever seen.

"That's a nasty one you got there,'' jested Okita, "Did it hurt?" China, whose strength he knew all too well, could easily shatter his jawbone with a singular punch. "It looks like she went easy on you this time."

The yakuza looked offended. "You kidding officer, she hit me like a little girl! I don't know what you're talking about!" And as an afterthought," You're crazy man!"

Okita, who was now in shock, found himself grasping a nearby railing. Eyes wide, he questioned in the most controlled voice that he could manage.

"What did you say?"

The man was laughing now, low and dirtily, "She sure was a beautiful bitch though."

Something was wrong - terribly wrong.

_Shit..._


End file.
